Ice palace
|source= |effects= |translation= }} The Ice palace is a structure. It crafts Items. In-game description:"Look inside the Ice palace to see what you can make in it" Construction }, 1500 |- | Stage 3 |18 Rhinestone, 35 Glowing nectar, 4 Window / | , |} Available in dream locations: *Snowy field, Primrose valley Function } | |- | Chilly extract |12 Ice + 5 Chill + 2 Hoarfrost + 1 Crystal lotus |1h 10m | | |- | Crystal glitter |6 Crystal ice + 1 Mortar and pestle + 4 Hoarfrost |1h | | |- | Frosty potion |1 Tears of the North + 4 Hoarfrost + 1 Winter star + 1 Chilly extract |1h 30m | | |- | Ice earrings |8 Ice + 2 Jewelry tools + 1 Copper wire + 2 Crystal glitter |1h 30m | | |- | Ice ring |8 Magic + 10 Ice + 3 Jewelry tools + 1 Frosty potion |1h 45m | | |- | Elixir of courage |2 Lunar decoction + 1 Pitch-stone + 7 Christmas star + 6 Courage (Husky item) |2h | | |- | Icicle of eternity |1 Tears of the North + 2 Winter star + 2 Chilly extract + 1 Magic snowflake |2h 30m | | |- | Cranberry fruit-drink |20 Water + 8 Syrup (free item) + 10 Cranberry + 1 Winter star |1h 30m | | |- | Hot fruit-drink |2 Hot coals + 10 Spices (Mouse item) + 10 Cinnamon + 1 Cranberry fruit-drink |1h 45m | | |- | Winter sun |Firebird + 14 Cinnamon + 3 Cranberry fruit-drink + 8 Oranges |2h | | |- | Magic ice |8 Northern light + 2 Mortar and pestle + 2 Elixir of mysteries + 4 Frosty potion |1h 30m | | |- | Vanilla ice-cream |14 Vanilla + 2 Ice-cream (Kitchen item) + 4 Castor sugar + 1 Magic ice |2h 15m | | |- | Royal treat |12 Crystal ice + 2 Winter star + 2 Cranberry fruit-drink + 1 Vanilla ice-cream |2h | | |- | Sledge |2 Aspect of snows + 3 Bolts + 2 Grate + 1 Durable drill |2h | | |- | Skis (Celebrating winter item) |5 Chilly extract + 3 Board + 2 Aspect of snows + 2 Rebars |2h | | |- | Snowboard |3 Board + 2 Aspect of snows + 1 Durable cable + 2 Durable chisel |2h | | |- | Snowflake (Winter fun item) |3 Frosty potion + 3 Chilly extract + 1 Frost elixir + 2 Living water |1h 30m | | |- | Bucket of snow |5 Sheet of metal + 5 Liquid cold + 10 Snowball (Celebrating winter item) + 5 Ice (Celebrating winter item) |30m | | |- | Ice crystal (Winter fun item) |5 Magic snowflake + 2 Aspect of snows + 10 Icicle + 1 Snowflake (Winter fun item) |1h | | |- | Snowball-maker |5 Saw + 3 Board + 3 Details + 3 Aspect of snows |2h | | |- | Huge snowball |5 Frosty potion + 2 Aspect of snows + 1 Snowflake (Winter fun item) + 3 Bucket of snow |2h | | |} Quests using the structure *Ice buildings (quest): buy and build Notes Category:Production structures